masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor McCloud
} - Advocate= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Earth |born= October 27th, 2248 CE Stamfordham, England, Earth |birth_name= Taylor Hand McCloud |died= |nickname(s)= |class=Vanguard *Biotic Juggernaut |rank(s)= |age=*23 (COSG: The Advocate) |species=Human |gender=Male |height=175.26 centimeters (5.9 Ft) |weight=87.1 Kg (192 Lbs) |blood_type= |hair_color= Dirty Blonde |eye_color=Blue |skin_color=Warm |cybernetics=*L9 Implants |parents= *Mother *Father † |siblings=*Two brothers |relatives= |status=Alive |alignment=Neutral Good |voiced_by= |portrayed_by= |era(s)=*The Great Galactic Revival |occupation=*Bounty Hunter *Student formerly |notable_facts=*Biotic *Former Football Hooligan |affiliation=*FV Aetherius |mentors= |apprentices= }} Taylor Hand McCloud is a and a bounty hunter working on board the FV Aetherius. He is the deuteragonist in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Taylor was born on Earth in Stamfordham, near Newcastle Upon Tyne in England. He grew up in London however, and was carefree through out his youth, disregarded primary school, and was big in the football hooligan scene, running into trouble on multiple occasions. After primary school, he moved forward with his education though he still didn't take it seriously, experiencing a series of unfortunate events, almost leading to his academic expulsion. This lit a fire under Taylor, and he turned his education career around, and his life as well, discovering his inner competitiveness. With a new attitude and a passion and a desire to see the galaxy around him, Taylor sought ways off Earth and into the Milky Way, as he grew discontent with life in London as he searched for jobs that he had no actual interest in. A fateful chain of events in 2271 CE soon led Taylor to his dream. Biography Early Life Born on Earth, in the Stamfordham, in England, the first son of Wendy and Vaughn McCloud but the 3rd between the two's previous marriages. He grew up in London, at the heart of the United Kingdom. During his mother's pregnancy she was exposed to Element Zero, and as a result of this Taylor was a , and throughout his youth was enrolled in various programs to help him hone and control his abilities. Early on in life he developed a passion for football and began to play throughout school career. Throughout his primary school career, Taylor took his education lightly, and didn't pursue much in regards to extracurricular activities, this was partially due to him being occasionally outcasted due to his biotic ability. He would be labeled a cheat or freak when it came to sports. His life took a nose dive in 2265 CE, when his father past away from illness. This led to a fallout in Taylor's life, just as he finished up primary school, and his grades faltered. Soon after he became involved in the hooligan scene, often attending football matches and having numerous run-ins with the police. He enrolled in college but simply to please his mother, but didn't put forth effort and watched his grades once again dwindle, nearly leading to his academic suspension. His stint in the hooliganism scene came to an abrupt end in the aftermath of a fight that occurred following a match. The altercations left several seriously injured and two dead. One being Taylor's friend and the other the man who killed him, after Taylor delivered a severe biotic kick to the man's jaw. A quick escape and a lack of witnesses outside of the hooligans allowed Taylor to get away from the incident without legal repercussions, but it finally opened his eyes to the realities of his lifestyle, and the lack of a future it presented. Taylor then walked away from the hooligan scene for good, putting that part of his life behind him. Following his change of lifestyle, Taylor rededicated himself to his education, and pursuing his passions, enrolling in the London Metropolitan University. He then began pursuing a degree in Physical Therapy, though attended classes in physics and astronomy as well, and it was in those classes he developed a love for the cosmos. With his newfound work ethic he excelled in school, turning his former academic failures into success before accepting an internships across London working for football clubs. His love for space and the unknown continued to grow, ultimately outweighing his focus in PT, and being the adventurous type, Taylor sought out a new dream in the galaxy. He was pressured by his family into searching for jobs, as he went out daily for interviews trying to get an internship anywhere, but continued to find a lack of success, mostly due to his own lack of interest in the career field, and his biotics swayed many potential employers away. The London Brawl of Fate On November 8th, 2271 CE, McCloud ventured out for a job interview at a local business firm in hopes of landing a job, even if it wasn't one he wanted. His luck continued its poor run of form as at the end of the interview, he was informed that he would not receive the job. Despite this, Taylor was somewhat happy with the outcome, as it wasn't a job he wanted anyway, though it left his mother disappointed. After leaving the business, Taylor began making his way to the subway station. As he made his way down Leake Street, a scene caught his eye, an pursued three men down the street. Taylor, intent on watching the scene unfold was soon forced to act as the three men drew near him, one raising a pistol and taking aim at unaware pedestrian. McCloud's instincts took over and he unleashed a biotic attack on the man, knocking him into a taxi and saving the women. The two remaining men pressed on as the Asari continued her chase, thanking Taylor, who was in amazement at his own actions, for stepping in. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Taylor's body took over and he jumped into the chase, intent on helping some how. Taylor followed the chaos to the subway station he was originally heading too. The Asari pursued the two men into the subway, just as the doors shuts. For a moment, logic took over as Taylor questioned what he was really doing, but again his body reacted, and he sprinted to the overhang above the departing train, and pounced onto the roof. Inside, a fight broke out between the Asari and the two men, from which Taylor could see through the glass window atop the train. Witnessing her disarm on of the men and attempt to incapacitate the other, Taylor decided to act. He busted through the window just in time to stop the other from drawing his firearm, and took him. The Asari then drew her gun on the leader, Niles Jacob, declaring he was under arrest. A confirmation for Taylor that he helped the right people, and he finally collapsed on a seat, relaxing for a moment as the passengers of the tram applauded he and the Asari. After the showdown, the London police arrived to diffuse the scene, and Taylor was questioned and examined by medical personnel. As he waited the green light to leave, the Asari approached him, introducing herself as Iyra Aldonia, a bounty hunter, and thanked him for his help. They talked for a moment, with McCloud revealing he was just a civilian who went out for a job interview, and his body sort of reacted to the chaos. Iyra, impressed with his bravery and willingness to do the right thing, offered Taylor a job, to join up with her crew of bounty hunters. Despite his lack of experience, Iyra saw potential in McCloud, and urged him to consider her offer before departing to join the other members of her team. Taylor was left behind on the back of an ambulance with a key card to the hangar where the bounty hunter's ship was. He looked to the night sky, smiling as he finally may of found a job he actually wanted. Attack Over Numia In early 2272 CE, the Aetherius was ambushed by known criminal August Braylen, and his fleet of Attican insurgents. Taylor was nearly killed when part of the Aetherius was ruptured and the blast sent him into the vacuum of space. Using his biotics he survived and managed to make his way back into the doomed vessel before boarding the last escape pod. Launching for the planet beneath, Numia, he was knocked unconcious. Description Physical Description Taylor is rather fit and muscular, packed into a smaller sized endomorphic mesomorph frame, somewhat bull like in his build, supporting large strong legs and a thick core. Standing at a less than average 175.26 Cm (5.9 Ft), and a robust 82 Kg (180 Lbs). His face is ellipse shaped, but also broad with high, wide, and strong jawline, wide yet shallow cheek bones, an aquiline nose, hooded dark blue eyes underneath full angled brows, and a thin and narrow mouth. His complexion is a sun kissed. He has dirty blonde hair and often supports an old fashion undercut comb-over, with a constant thin beard across his face. Personality Taylor McCloud has a personality dominated by his competitive drive, fighting spirit, and good morales all controlled by a methodical mindset. An introverted extrovert, humble yet proud, he maintained a balance of conflicting traits and truly thought of himself as a role model human being. His competitiveness is his most defining trait, but a unique kind of competitiveness, as he sees his own ambitions as his greatest competition, constantly seeking to beat his own goals and holding himself accountable for mistakes. Though he is a sore loser at times, he only blames himself, later utilizing his failures as building blocks to go forward. Very little dents his emotional psyche, as he brushes most issues off and pushes forward. This is not to say he ignores emotion, Taylor is quite in touch with his feelings and always honest with what's on his mind, his coping mechanisms are so healthy that he deals well with most problems. He is a jester at heart, constantly looking to make jokes and make light out of situations. Though not vocal when it comes to leadership, he is a leader by example, and will willingly take on risky duties others wish to avoid, hoping to inspire confidence in those who require it. McCloud's most beneficial quality is his compassion, be it understanding or the desire to help others, he always goes the extra distance for people, whether to motivate them, listen and understand what they're going through, or push them if need be. He understands the will it takes to make difficult choices and knows how to handle most situations. Diversity has always been a passion for Taylor, and understanding it, accepting it, and embracing it is something he has always pursued. Even in primary, he sought out alien students, befriended them, wanted to really understand their struggle, and because of this he has always had what he believes to be a "higher understanding" of the galaxy's people. He never assumes to understand the problems of others, and simply believes that all individuals bring valuable and true experience to the galaxy. In his youth, Taylor was a quiet, introverted, and secluded child. Being the baby of the family and living in the shadow of his successful brothers weighed heavy on him, as well as being an out of shape kid did as well. This began to change at the age 16 with a growth spurt and a lot of weight loss, Taylor slowly developed from an introverted outcast to a humorous extrovert, typically assuming the role of the joker in most groups. In these days he was carefree, only focused on the moment he was in, never willing to chase goals in fear of failing. This changed after the loss of his friend during his days in the hooligan scene, and that accompanied with finally facing his fear of failure, Taylor endowed himself with a sense of belief, and since has faced down any challenge in his life, head on. The most undervalued yet important aspect of Taylor's personality is his situational awareness, his "game sense", is second-to-none. He constantly seeks to have the best understanding of immediate situations, carefully taking note of his surroundings, the mannerisms of others, things like shots fired and bullets left in a cartridge, anything to give he and his team an advantage. Relationships Skills and Abilities Powers= *'Fitness:' Taylor possessed wild-man like fitness, a true berserk, he channeled his hard trained body into action, increasing his strength and power output while maintaining an intense, pressure oriented pace while on the attack. *'Concussive Shot:' Via his weapon, Taylor can fire a single high-powered projectile into an enemy creating a high impact explosive consuming several meters in radius, effectively killing anything in the area of effect. *'Lift Grenade:' Taylor can utilize a lift grenade to detonate biotic combos and destroy barriers. *'Biotics:' An extremely powerful and potent biotic, Taylor carries with him a wide variety of biotic abilities. These attacks are strengthened by his lack of control, though not always accurate, they are deadly and devastating. He employs talents such as lance, shockwave, nova, flare, annihilation field, the biotic arrow, and his personal favorite, a ghastly biotic charge he uses to maul enemies. *'Barrier:' With the hazardous of CQC combat comes extra protection, Taylor deploys a strong bitoic barrier while engaged in combat, offering extra optimal protection from close range light infantry projectiles. *'Assault Mastery:' Taylor was a master of getting up close in personal, and though not refined nor clinical in his abilities, he more than made up for it with his tenacity and constant pressure. He seemed to let instinct take control and this provides him with a distinct advantage in assault situations. |-| Abilities= *'Incredible Biotic Strength:' "Unleash the Beast" was Taylor's motto in regards to his biotic strength, he could easily be considered one of the most dangerous biotics in the galaxy. He employed his biotics in every way, so outside of just popular abilities, he infused his biotics with every punch, kick, and movement, to almost super human levels. These boost allowed him to maul opponents with his biotics, and his powers were all the stronger as well. His biotic charge alone was likely to kill someone, a full grown krogan possibly, and Taylor was all the confident he could breach a group of enemies and wipe them out within seconds. *'Above Peak Human Lower Body Strength: '''Taylor's lower body has been referred to as "crater makers" and "world destroyers", due to the incredible strength and power within them. He is very bottom heavy in regards to his stature and build, and on a clean, non biotic squat, could rep more than 500 pounds. He prides himself on hes legs. His kicks and knees are bone crushing, and he has the tendency to throw them with out caution for his own safety. *'Advanced Physical Conditioning:' Though not the most adept in regards to personal cardio, Taylor is a physical machine, at his smaller height but packed frame, he is nearly impossible to topple. Though his leg strength is paramount, the rest of his body isn't far behind, and he trains daily. His tolerance for pain is incredibly high, and his ability to form endorphins and push through muscle failure is seemingly inhuman. *'Advanced Speed and Agility:' Taylor was quick, agile, and rather fast, though his strength was in the former. His thick legs limited his front line speed slightly, but his paramount hip movement made him an agility machine. This combined with his overpowered core made him lightning quick, able to seamlessly dodge enemies and attack. *'Pup-Brawlers Mentality:' Resourceful was the best way to describe Taylor in close-combat situations. He used anything to his advantage, even his body he would sacrifice to win an engagement. This was all to make up for his moderate martial arts skills. He relied on his tenacity, pressure, and strength to pummel opponents, using an arsenal of headbutts, knees, elbows, and what ever he could get his hands on. He also could tolerate just about any beating, and in fact, seeing his own blood, or any blood at all for that matter, just made him all the more volatile and dangerous. *'Vanguard Training:' Combining the talents of Alliance Soldier and Adept training, Taylor was an exemplary vanguard, he held those lessons from Alliance basic close to his heart. A specialist in close combat involving assault and biotic tactics. *'Assault Rifle Mastery:' His favorite weapon to use in combat is assault rifle, short burst, high impact to be specific. He scored the highest grades in his basic training and was considered a top CQC marksman. *'Broad Intellect:' Though no Einstein, Taylor was incredibly intelligent due to his hard working attitude. While living on Earth, he attended a numerous variety of college courses simply to broaden his horizons, and retains information very well. He also actively seeks new knowledge and thrives to learn. *'Leader By Example:' Kind to the core to those he surrounds himself with, Taylor has often had issue with verbally scolding others in order to point them in the right direction. He is however, a text-book leader by example, often always volunteering to be the first to try something, to show others the way, and to teach through visible representation. *'Unbreakable Iron Will:' By far Taylor's most exceptional trait was his iron will, he was virtually unbreakable. He was a man that thrived on his emotions and the others emotions, a factor that could often hamper people. Quite the opposite for Taylor, his failures and victories pushed him equally, each one set a fire under him that guided him. Even at the point of beyond exhaustion, Taylor fought, Taylor pushed and often found a way to succeed. He has a nothing to lose mentality that guides him, and even against the bleakest outlooks, he will stand in defiance, and swing the hardest he can(Both metaphorically and literally). |-| Weaknesses= * * * Gallery Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Trivia *Taylor was originally slotted to be the main character, but was later shifted to the roll of 2nd lead, behind Iyra Aldonia. *It was also planned for Taylor to be a biotic super soldier that was freed from Cerberus, and had his memory wiped. This plan was purged however. *Taylor's major was astronomy. *He is an avid supporter of the Tottenham Hotspur. *Has an affinity for humanoid aliens. *An avid consumer of ADIDAS. *Considers himself a Weeaboo, being a very big anime fan. Related Pages *Iyra Aldonia *Systems Alliance *FV Aetherius *Saelian Praxiun *Erinn Winters *Roy Albrighton Category:Humans Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Biotics Category:Vanguard Category:COSG Category:Bounty Hunters